


Trinity

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "My Overlord," Woz smiled with his usual composed state and knowing tone, fingers sliding over Sougo's neck elegantly, voice sweet and alluring, "do you know what 'Trinity' means?"
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo, Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Trinity

Peach. It must be Peach Woz was smelling of, Sougo thought, not knowing why the other would even do so. But it became more and more obvious that he did with the little distance he was keeping right now, minimizing it with each second, his long, slender fingers dancing over Sougo's shoulders like they did over the pages of his book when he read out of it.

"My Overlord," Woz smiled with his usual composed state and knowing tone, fingers sliding over Sougo's neck elegantly, voice sweet and alluring, "do you know what Trinity means?"

Sougo blinked, completely unaware of what the other man was getting at. Before Sougo had a chance to answer, Geiz pushed himself off the wall he had leaned against with his hands in his pockets and made his way to the youngest Rider. He stopped right in front of Sougo and leaned forward, staring into his eyes.

"It means three units as one, three uniting to one, you could say," he explained, "or, in other words, the three of us becoming one."

When dragging out the words 'becoming one', Sougo noticed that Geiz' voice slightly changed, getting a bit lower and darker than usual, almost becoming a whisper. With the way Woz gently blew air against his ear, Sougo widened his eyes as he slowly seemed to understand what this was about.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea, my Overlord," Woz whispered as Sougo turned his head. Geiz blushed and looked at the ceiling, recalling what had happened a few days ago.

"Want to have a challenge and see who can pleasure Sougo better?" Geiz had asked Woz at that time just like that one time when he had asked the older male if he wanted to try and see which was faster, his Typhoon or Woz' Shinobi. It seemed like he would still sometimes cling to his old mindset of not being able to compete with Woz and being reminded of it at every occasion. It took a moment for Sougo to sink in, that thought, apparently Geiz and Woz had had more mental preparation time. His body, however, seemed to be faster when it came to make such decisions.

His mind though was occupied by remembering how he had told Tsukuyomi a longer while ago that he had suggested for Woz and Geiz to work together so they could get along better. But before he could think of the past too much, Woz mumbled something about "Excuse my rudeness," and slid his hands underneath Sougo's shirt, eliciting some sweet surprised gasps from the younger man.

One reason Woz loved doing this so much was because of the delicious and earnest reactions he got from the other boy.

"Geiz-kun," Woz hummed, are you just going to watch?" resulting in Geiz frowning.

"Shut up," he snarled at Woz before pulling Sougo in by his collar for a heated kiss.

Woz chuckled a bit while busying himself with teasing his Overlord, lips gently nipping at the soft skin of Sougo's neck in a nice contrast to Geiz' heated kiss. Woz' hands were also busy with stroking Sougo underneath his shirt, lifting it a bit to let his fingertips ghost over the skin just above the hem of Sougo's pants while Geiz pushed at him harder, sticking his tongue out lewdly to battle with Sougo's, grunting softly and pressing harder against him, barely leaving room for Woz to touch and earning a glare because.

In a short amount of time, Sougo was a whimpering mess, but one thought just wouldn't leave his mind.

"But.. How.. Why.. I mean.. You and Geiz... Together?" he gasped, but Geiz seemed to understand.

"It seems we have a natural streak of being competitive over you, so much we can put the rest aside," he shrugged, finally able to touch Sougo's belly also, with Woz being distracted for the moment by Sougo's question. Geiz took the chance and roughly pulled at Sougo's shirt in heat, helping to take it off and toss it somewhere, being over the other boy in seconds. They stumbled backwards to the bed, Sougo joining their pace with just as much enthusiasm, and Geiz remembered that somewhere in the back of his mind they had discussed to take it slow with Sougo.

"Geiz-kun," he heard a scolding voice from behind Sougo on the bed but ignored it until Woz began to use his charmes to bring Sougo's attention to himself. No time for sulking if it was for this.

There they were again, those long and skilled fingers of Woz behind him with Sougo lying on Woz' chest while being attacked with love bites by Geiz down his belly, breath coming irregularly. Clever fingers found his nipples and he gasped, it was just too cute how much Woz loved to serve. Sougo closed his eyes and let Woz explore while Geiz was trailing patterns along his belly button with his tongue, biting down from time to time.

"Geiz... Woz.." Sougo's voice cracked a bit and Geiz grinned, sitting up.

Sougo's eyes had gotten significantly darker, and he leaned forward to capture Geiz' lips in a lewd kiss, letting his tongue dart out and lick at the other boys' open-mouthed, drinking in his soft growls he got as a reaction. He heard a pathetic whimper from behind him, Woz wouldn't interrupt in his Lord's actions but still felt left out and jealous, and Sougo grinned, a plan forming in the back of his brain how to divide his attention properly between both. He broke the kiss with Geiz after a good amount of nibbling and biting on the other boys' lower lip and then turned around, facing Woz. The sudden change and the now full attention of his Lord on him and the intensity in his eyes made Woz blush.

Now it was for Geiz to attack Sougo's neck with love bites while Sougo looked deeply into Woz' eyes.

"Undress for me?" He half asked, half ordered but Woz nodded anyways, beginning to take off his scarf and coat. Sougo cherished each moment that more skin was revealed and his eyes watched Woz' hands carefully until Geiz bit into his neck a bit harder randomly and he whimpered.

"Zi-O," Geiz growled, "I want you so much."

Sougo grinned at hearing those words, enjoying the wholehearted sincere declaration of his companion, and he turned his head around to give Geiz a quick peck on the cheek before continuing to undress Woz. But Geiz wouldn't have any of that. This little affection was by far not enough and he dealt with it his way, grabbing Zi-o by his hair and turning his head around to claim another heated kiss. Sougo let him, for the moment, blindly trying to keep on undressing Woz who realizes his Overlords dilemma and decided to be of service, undoing the rest of the garments himself.

At some point it was only Geiz wearing all of his soldier attire and Sougo gave him a look that said "Are you not going to undress?" before leaning down to kiss Woz gently, who welcomed it wholeheartedly, melting with any little affection his Overlord gave him.

Geiz sighed and sat up to get rid of his black clothing he wore all the time and when Sougo turned around again he blushed a bit because not only Woz but also Geiz was rather good looking, different from Woz though, who was slender and delicate, Geiz was firm with muscles from combat. Fascinated, Sougo let the finger of his left hand trail along Geiz' chest as far as he could bend to the side with still leaning over Woz like this.

He saw Geiz sucking in his breath and wondered if he would ever be able to get more of an intense reaction out of the other boy and what that would be like. But for now, Geiz took over again and shoved Sougo forward who landed on Woz with a slight Oof and a little giggle.

"Let me," Geiz hummed into Sougo's ear, "as long as I don't have to touch Woz unnecessarily long, I'll be fine."

Woz didn't react to that, just concentrated on his Overlord above him with his soft yet darker eyes.

"My Overlord," he said lovingly, "you're beautiful."

He leaned up to lick a bit along Sougo's neck and Sougo closed his eyes, enjoying the attention without paying any to what Geiz was doing behind him. He shifted as he realized the other was about to tuck his pants down, blushing a bit but he was rather distracted by Woz and the heat of the   
moment that he didn't realize what Geiz was doing until he felt something cool and slick against his inner upper thigh.

"You should take some, too" Geiz whispered into Sougo's ear, "for him."

Sougo turned around and Geiz held a little tube in his face.

"Here"

"I.. Why.. "

"It makes things less painful" Geiz explained and Sougo just nodded, trusting his friend. He watched what Geiz was doing and put the bottle aside because at the very moment, it became rather hard to concentrate on something else than this. Geiz furrowed his brow and motioned for Sougo to lay down again, lifting his butt a little in the air and Sougo felt a bit embarrassed but Woz was there to stroke his hair and smile at him. With Woz smiling at him reassuringly, Sougo relaxed visibly and Geiz knew this was the moment, and his finger slowly approached Sougo's hole, gently, prodding, circling along it until he heard soft gasps from below, Sougo pressing his head on Woz' chest and Geiz went on, Sougo taking deep breath as Geiz pushed one finger in.

It felt strange but not to bad, having a part of someone else's body inside you, Sougo thought as Woz began to squirm underneath him softly. Sougo lifted his head to see Woz flushed in a deep red, and then he felt it too, the erection of the other man pressing into his thigh.

"Woz.. " Sougo whispered, "you want to.. I mean.. "

Woz nodded. "I was thinking that maybe, you could grant me the pleasure of having you inside me, my Lord," Woz explained with shorter coming breath, his hips beginning to roll on their own accord until Sougo felt himself pushed forward a little with a thrust from now two fingers of Geiz and he felt that Woz was technically rubbing off against him, humping him.

"Oh God," Sougo moaned, wishing to speed up things but also wishing to make it last.

Geiz was silent during his task, but Sougo assumed he must be in a similar state, they all three were. Was this what it meant to be like to become one as three? He wasn't granted the time to think because Geiz crocked his fingers in that very moment and Sougo moaned loudly in surprise. Geiz must have done this before...

"Again.. " Sougo gasped and Geiz just murmured something before Sougo felt his fingers again, there, rubbing and stroking and stretching and he couldn't help but make more little desperate noises, getting louder with each one.

"If it feels that good I want to do the same to you," Sougo said looking at Woz who beamed at those words. Woz looked to where the bottle was and Sougo grabbed it determinedly, opening it and sliding between Woz' legs as much as his position allowed it. He was clumsy but he just mimicked Geiz' movements, what he had done to him and Woz seemed to be used to it anyways, guiding him with hip rolls and relaxing himself, trying to open up for him the best he could.

"Let Geiz-kun guide you," Woz said, and Sougo nodded.

Geiz withdrew his fingers but Sougo kept his a little longer, enjoying how Woz fell apart underneath him, writhing on the sheets. It was then that Geiz got a little impatient and stroked over Sougo's back, reminding him that he was there too.

"How do you need me?" Sougo asked.

"Just lay down," Geiz said, "and we'll go from there. Tell me when you're ready."

"I am. I think," Sougo said with a tiny bit of nervousness, and Geiz nodded.

Sougo layed down on Woz as he was told, feeling Geiz spreading his cheeks apart a little and he flushed.

"Breathe," Woz then said and Sougo looked at him puzzled, not really getting why because he was breathing the whole time but he understood when Geiz pushed inside. It was a slow stretch, gentle, but it was still a stretch after all and Sougo whimpered, but Woz was there to stroke away a tear that unconsciously had fallen from the corner of Sougo's eye. Geiz kissed him between his shoulderblades apologetically before beginning to move, slowly, and Sougo tried to manage his breathing.

"My Lord," he heard Woz moan from underneath him, "would you.. "

Sougo nodded. He had been distracted from the intrusion but Woz was there too, needy and aroused, obedient and willing and the sight alone made his cock twitch. Not sure when the right moment would be he tried to shift and Geiz understood, pausing for the moment when Sougo let Woz guide him inside himself, and that's when Woz fell apart completely. Sougo had never seen something so beautiful before, he was enraptured with the way Woz looked right now, lips parted and hair plastered to his face and eyes on him and him alone.

Woz just loved being with his Demon King, and what he secretly loved the most was being taken by him. His submissive streak was strong, but if his Lord would ask him to top he also would grant his wish. Any way of being with his Lord was a blessing. It was difficult to find a rhythm together, Geiz behind Sougo and Sougo on top of Woz. They almost began to argue but Sougo figured it would be easiest to let Geiz set the pace and so they did.

With every thrust, Geiz pushed Sougo inside Woz and it turned out Woz was the loudest of them. At some point, Sougo lost all sense for space and time, it was just him, Geiz behind him inside him and him inside Woz and he moaned shamelessly, the pressure becoming too much and he came, muffling his cry into Woz' neck. The first thing he felt next was Woz trembling underneath him while stroking his hair soothingly and Geiz pulling out to stroke himself before tainting Sougo's back.

Woz whimpered as Sougo pulled out and began to kiss his way down the other man's slender waist. Sougo felt Geiz stroking his hair and he hummed before taking Woz between his lips. The prophet arched his back beautifully, gasping Sougo's title over and over again before it became too much and Sougo swallowed. They all needed a moment to catch their breaths and Sougo felt it became to hard to move eventually. His heart was filled with a mixture of contentment of having done this, the three of them all together, and affection for each of them.

After a while, everything seemed to come down like after an intense battle and Sougo tried to move but realized he couldn't be bothered. The other two seemed to be in the same condition, Geiz on top of him breathing against his neck and Woz underneath him still trembling slightly.

Sougo smiled and stroked Woz' hair, earning a loving gaze.

They just kept laying there, shifting a bit when the weight became uncomfortable and traded lazy kisses until Sougo felt he was about to drift off to sleep.

"If you ever have a idea like that again, Geiz, count me in" he smiled.


End file.
